Gods have to have fun too
by GreekGleekSalvatore
Summary: Apollo is bored after the war,and to liven things up, he challenges the Hunters of Artemis.The only downside is THEY get to pick the challenges.And the name 'hunter'says it all,but Apollo still can't help being interested in a particular one…
1. My First Snowball Fight

**I'm back…**

**And I probably shouldn't be writing this story because I have two other stories to complete, but I couldn't help it! I was reading some Thapollo stories the other day and I got hooked, like seriously. So here I am with this! It's based on one ANCIENT fanfic I concocted about Percabeth a long time ago. If I get a good response for this I'll publish the Percabeth one-shot (which is about 6,000 words long and increasing). Who knows, I may even turn it into a full length story!**

**Title: Gods need to have fun too.**

**Summary: Apollo is bored after the war,and to liven things up, he challenges the Hunters of only downside is THEY get to pick the the name 'hunter'says it all,but Apollo still can't help being interested in a particular one… **

**Chapter 1: I participate in my first snowball fight.**

Apollo watched as his sister and her hunters entertain themselves with another senseless mortal activity, one which seemed to involve lots of snow and wet. He wrinkled his nose as one of the hunters fell over into a soggy pile onto the ground. What he couldn't fathom however, was the fact that she was laughing. Like she was enjoying it.

Snowball fights. One of the weirdest mortal activities ever.

The lieutenant to his sister, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, had roughly shaped a lump of snow in her hands and was looking around for an unsuspecting target to throw at. The only one seemed to be Artemis. So far, nobody had dared to throw at the goddess of the hunt yet, who was the only one dry. She was gleefully pelting her hunters with balls of the disgusting wet snow, right in their faces, on their hair, even at the back of their necks, which was the most exposed part of them. Apollo watched the girl curiously as she observed Artemis intently. Finally, a wicked grin curved her lips and to his absolute amazement, flung the snowball in the direction of his sister.

Artemis, who was sure nobody was going to even let a snowball touch her, had not expected that. When she swung around, Apollo watched her laughing expression switch to one of shock and surprise just before the snowball hit home. Instantly everyone went quiet. Apollo could tell the hunters very much wanted to laugh at the sight of their goddess with wet snow dripping all over her T-zone, but were either too stunned or too respectful too. He let out a low whistle. That daughter of Zeus had spunk. He had to hand it to her; she was seriously brave for doing that. He couldn't even imagine himself doing that, much less anyone else. Apollo wouldn't admit this for the world, but Artemis kinda scared him with her attitude sometimes.

Everyone watched, breathless, as Artemis reached out to wipe the snow from her face. Her eyes were hard, but when all the snow was removed, everyone could see she was smiling. That was enough to set them all cracking up. Artemis didn't seem to mind about what Thalia had done, and Apollo was surprised.

"You're so dead."

Then Artemis whipped a snowball at Thalia and chaos immediately ensued.

"GET HER!" one brave hunter screamed, pelting a double whammer at Artemis, who flung two more back in rapid succession, and Apollo heard it hit home. _Splat, splat._

He was itching to join in the fight, but the idea of walking into the cold mushy stuff on the ground really grossed him out. He was the Sun god, after all. He like sunny weather, not miserable cloudless ones. That was the reason why he didn't really get on well with Hades. If Persephone hadn't had to spend this particular period with the god of the Underworld, he wouldn't have to endure this weather. However, he had to admit that he enjoyed the benefits. In winter he was allowed to get up later and retire earlier. Now that was cool. And he didn't mean that literally either.

He was interrupted from his reverie when a snowball thrown the wrong way hit him on the face. Cold snow trickled down his neck and into his fancy coat. He scowled and moved into the protection of the trees surrounding the clearing. Now that had made up his mind as to whether to join in the fight or not.

But as he turned to leave, he stopped.

Fine, he was going to admit this to himself once and for all.

_He was bored. _

Nothing remotely exciting had happened after the Titanomachy. No monsters to slain, no new oracles. This was not like the good old days where he could slay a Python when he was barely a few days old or challenge foolish satyrs to a music competition and turn people's ears to donkey ears. Now everything he did with mortals required paper work. He shuddered at the torment Dionysius had to go through once after he made a young man go nuts. He had though that the boy had been making eyes at his wife, Ariadne. When that had happened, Zeus had required him to fill up plenty of paperwork. If there was one thing Apollo hated more than snow, it was paper and work.

Now here he was, with a way to let off steam. Should he? Should he not? Also, this might be his only opportunity to throw snow in his older sister's face and get away with it.

Well, and he was curious to see how the snow would feel around him, anyway…

The sun god quickly turned and made his way to the edge of the clearing. The snowball fight was still in full force, but he could the Hunters were tiring. He needed to heighten the excitement before they all called it quits. Then who would he play with?

He hastily picked up a lump of snow and patted it roughly into a spherical shape, then hurled it with surprising accuracy towards Artemis.

SPLAT.

Artemis wiped the snow from her face for the second time. Snowball in hand; she scanned the line of trees that ringed the clearing, her sharp eyes searching for the one who had thrown the snow ball at her face. She had thought it was Thalia, but she was standing in another direction, so it was impossible. It had to be someone else. But no one threw as well as Thalia.

Well, all but one person, anyway.

Apollo made his dramatic entrance through the trees, holding a snowball in either hand. "Is it too late to join the party?" he asked innocently.

The Hunters groaned.

**I wanted to continue from there but decided that that was the perfect ending to this short chapter. It's just to test the waters; see if anyone is interested or not! If possible I promise I'll try to put up a longer chapter by end of this week. Review and tell me what you think.**

**More about the Percabeth one-shot: Percy has made Annabeth upset with him, AGAIN. So he gives her three challenges. If he wins, he gets to take her on a date, but if not, Annabeth gets to do WHATEVER she wants on him. And the parents decides to come a-watching. **


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Message

**Hi, my dear readers!**

**First, I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. I just want to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for approximately 5-6 more weeks. I'm so, so, so very sorry. My end of year tests is coming up and I simply won't have the time to complete all my stories. I could rush them out, but I have now limited internet time and I hate rushing out my stories, because then the quality is not up to standard. However, I'm accepting offers for anyone wanting to write a chapter for the "The Olympians get Facebook" story. PM me, if you are interested. I will give more details then.**

**As for my TVD readers, I'm sorry for abandoning you for PJO. Rest assured after the holidays I'll work on getting them back into gear, and make up for the two months or so hiatus. Thank you for being the best readers ever.**

**Peaceout!**

**GreekGleekSalvatore**


End file.
